Sea Filled Blood
by H2o and TVD lover
Summary: Rewrite of Her Blood is the Sea. Annabella Gilbert was in New York. She is now coming the place she swore she'd never return. She has more than one secret. Elena is overjoyed when she hears she is coming to town, but one secret changed her. How far will they go to find her secret? And whatb happens when a certain Salvatore Brother falls for her? R&R.
1. Prologue

**This is the rewrite to **_**Her Blood is the Sea**_**. I know some of you have long awaited it. **

**I made some changes in Annabelle's character, by example her name. It will no longer be nnnabelle. It will be Annabella. Her age I also changed it. IShe is now 20. Also her mother isn´t Isobel, so in reality she isn´t Elena's nor Jeremy's sister. Who her mother is will be revealed along the way.**

**I named the story **_**Sea Filled Blood **_**becuase in some way Annabelle's blood is filled of the sea and it's metaphorical. The title just came up to me. But oh well, you don't want to be reading my rabling. Let's move on to the story.**

**Annabella's P.O.V.**

This was it. I was coming home. After all of this time I was finally going home. The place that had so many bad memories.

The place that had so many memories of heartbreajks, happiness.

The place where I lost and won so much.

I was going home.

I didn't realize how one action could have so many consecuences until I experienced it myself.

Right now I feel like if I had the sky in my hands and I know how it feels like. 4 words; in horrible inmense pain


	2. Filling

**I am picturing Kaya Scodelario as Annabella**.

**Even though her natural apperance is the one of Kaya Scodelario when she doesn't wnat to be recognized she changes her apperance to the one of Leighton Meester. **

* * *

**Annabella's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I picked up Melinda's toys. Today we were moving and to say the least I was worried. What would happen once we arrived? I mean it isn't as if we were moving across the grlobe. We were going to my hometown. Someplace I didn't want to go to until Mellie was at least 5. Now her third birthday was coming in barely 2 months. N.Y. is now more dangerous than ever. The mist and enchantments aren't working anymore, so moving is the only safe thing to do. Being a daughter of Poseidon, granddaughter of Zeus, great-granddaughter of Hecate and Aphrodite has it's obvious disadvantages. The 4 of them were strong gods and instead of the powers weakening with the generation I seemed to be more powerful than my mother, my grandmother and grandfather. I like it, so I don't question it.

''Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!''Melinda entered the room with my phone in her hand.

I took it from her and put the code. Playfully I held it up high far from her reach and gave her a kiss in the cheek before giving her back the phone.

I picked the remaining toys and took them to Mellie's room and finished packing her things.

I saw a twinkling light and decided to play a Little game with her.

''Lin,Lina? Where are you?''I asked/shouted. I Heard giggling, but acted as if I had not.

''Lina, where are you''I shed fake tears. With that Melinda came out and ran towards me.

''Let's go.''

''Where we going?''she asked cutely.

''Where mommy grew up. Do you want to meet your aunties and uncly?''I asked sweetly and she nodded her head excitedly.

* * *

After a 2 hour ride we finally made it to Mystic Falls.

After we left the building Melinda fell asleep was still asleep. I was grateful for that.

Jenna, Elena and Jeremy knew of me coming. My room was being arranged to what I would need and some things for Mellie.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I was running around the house like crazy as I checked everything was okay. Damon and Stefan were trailing behind me.

I didn't stop fussing over everything until Damon grabbed me by the feet and Stefan by the arms and together they carried me to the couch in the living room.

''Okay. What's bothering you?''Stefan asked calmly. I pouted and let out a huff.

''My half sister is coming home. Haven't seen her since she was 18, in the funeral. Since hse is coming I wnat to have her having a warm welcome before I shot questions at her''I explained.

''So..your sister..she hot?''Damon asked cockily.

''I won't tell you that''I said and heard a car engine being turned off.

* * *

**I know the chapter is small, but it was more of a filler. Until the next time**


	3. IMPORTANT AN!

Hey guys!

I'm sorry for being MIA for so long. Really, I am. My updates will more likely be once a week. And if I'm MIA for more than two weeks then, don't fret, okay?

It will just mean that I'm busy with real-life stuf or with school.

Don''t stop following or stop having my stories in your favorites because of it.

Sincerely,

H2o and TVD lover


	4. Arriving

**I know some of you are more likely wondering which season is this story taking place on. The answer is late season 2. We finish season 2. Then, have a nice little hiatus of 2 weeks and then start with season 3. Is that good enough for you?**

**Annabella's P.O.V.**

I turned the car off and ran a hand through my hair as I looked towards Mellie . Taking a deep breath I exited the car and climbed onto the back seat gingerly and kissed her forehead. She squirmed a bit, but didn't wake up. I tickled her and she woke up laughing but yawning.

''Mommy I sleepy'' she mumbled.

''We are here sweetie'' I unbuckled her seatbelt and tiredly she went near the corner of the backseat of the car and jumped onto my arms.

**Elena's P.O.V.**

Damon, Stefan and I walked towards the door of the house and when I opened it I saw something I never thought I'd see. Anna was there, but with a toddler in her arms. She had a daughter. My sister had a daughter and didn't bother on telling me. What freaking sisterly bond is that?!

After I took a few deep breaths I took in her daughter's looks. She had pale skin and dark brown, almost black eyes with rings of electric blue and sea green in them, near the pupil. Her hair was straight, and black with light brown highlights, like my sister's.

Then, it hit me. She did told us about her, I think she had called her Melinda or something like that.

**Damon's P.O.V.**

When Elena opened the door I expected to see a look-alike of her, not an angel. The girl in front of me had the looks of a model. She had elegant dark brown curls with natural light brown highlights, her curls fell a few inches beneath her shoulders. Her eyes were abnormal something that made them amazingly beautiful; the main color of them was sea green, but they had a ring of electric blue around the pupil. Her body was however another thing. Even if the blouse she was wearing was loose I could still see curves any model would be dying to have.

Without being aware of my actions I let out a lustful sigh. Stefan looked at me and clapped his hands in front of my face bringing me out of my trance. I mutter a 'sorry' before I continue staring at her.

**Annabella's P.O.V.**

After I presented Elena to Mellie and put her to sleep upstairs in my old room I walked downstairs with a new change of clothes. Something more comfortable for being home. After checking my voicemail I saw I had a new message from K and deleted it, he could 'chat' with me later.

I sat on an a armchair and Damon on the other one. Elena and Stefan shared the couch.

''What do you want to talk about?'' I asked throwing my legs over the table and Damon followed my example

''I don't know'' Elena said sarcastically. ''Maybe why you left without a goodbye after mom and dad's funeral. Why you didn't return after your graduation you were sixteen.'' I graduated at sixteen because I was blessed by Athena and the school I got an scholarship to graduated at 16, lucky me, right?!

''We were all worried sick! You didn't call, call, hell you didn't even send a letter'' Elena said angrily.

I had already practiced what I was going to say, I just had to make it seem realistic. ''I had to help my family on my dad's side of the family. By the time I was 18 everything was done. I didn't come back then because I had to make a life of my own.''

''Okay. Still, why didn't you all? I mean we thought you were dead. Annabella. Dead! That's how far we went.'' Elena said angrily. I sighed heavily.

''Well, sorry for trying to start a life of my own''I said sarcastically. Then, I smirked.

''Look, Elena. My whole life I've been the big sister and you the little one. You depending one me and that's how it still is. That has to change. Don't you think? I mean, you are 17, almost 18. I think we are both grown up, okay?'' I said bitterly.

''What? I have never been dependent on you. The closest thing to being dependent to you was to have aske for your help in a school project when I was 10. Okay? I was ten.'' Elena said defensively on her part.

The next thing I knew, it was already dark and Damon and Stefan had already left.

I was only laying on my old bed trying to think when my neglected memories took control of my dream.

"_Stop chasing me" my 15-year old self giggled as I ran away from the blonde man who was chasing me down the beach._

_I slowed down little by little letting him catch me and lift me up bridal style._

"_Now, now, now you've been bad and what do bad girls deserve?"_

_I smirked as I unbuttoned his shirt, "to be punished"_

_He hungrily kissed my neck. "That's right" he murmured into my ear as his hands lowered the zipper of my dress._


	5. Date with Damon

**This will probably be my last chapter for around 3 weeks. I have a cliffhanger in mind and I want to focus on my other stories a bit and more importantly in school. **

**Hope you understand!**

''_Damon, please. It may let us know what she is hiding!'' Stefan pleaded almost on his knees. _

''_No. No. No. No. Did I mention no? Yes, she is hot. I won't deny that. But that doesn't mean you have to use the eternal stud as a weapon''_

_Elena sent him a pleading look and had an idea. She slowly walked over to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips before running back to Stefan's arms. _

''_Okay,'' Damon threw his arms up in surrender. ''But only because she's hot'' Stefan shook his head at his brother and his playboy ways._

* * *

Damon caught up with Annabella in her store. She was leaving when he made up his mind about what to say.

''Anna.''

''Hey'' she smiled nervously.

''Would you like to go on a date with me? Maybe to your lake house, a picnic and a swim in the lake?''

''I'd like that. So…when?'' Damon didn't answer, he just wrote something in her hand and disappeared into the small crowd of people that had formed near them.

''Boys''Annabella muttered shaking her head.

* * *

Next day at 12:00 Anna was going crazy about what to wear while Caroline and Elena watched her, actually looking like if they were enjoying themselves.

''What'' She threw her arms up in exasperation.

The teenagers giggled. ''It's just you are so distracted that you don't even know what to wear to a simple date'' Caroline giggled.

She stood up and looked through her drawers until she found what she was looking for.

Then, she browsed through her closet and took out an outfit. She placed both things in Anna's bed and smiled proud of herself.

''It…it might work'' Anna mumbled grabbing everything to go change in the bathroom.

Five minutes later Anna came back with a white see through loose tank top and a pair of mini jean shorts. Beneath the tank top there was the top of a strapless electric blue bikini.

She did a twirl. ''So…?''

Caroline stood up and kinda smiled triumphantly. ''If you took off all of that jewelry it would be better. But it looks great. You're gonna knock him dead! And for Damon that's saying something.'' Caroline made a move to take off her ring, but before her hand could reach hers, Anna moved it away.

''None of this jewelry is going to leave my body except for the earrings.'' That meant that the lapis lazuli ring , the pendant-filled bracelet and the seahorse shaped necklace would stay there. While Elena knew they had a sentimental value, she didn't know the other reason. The ring turned into a sword, the bracelet into a shield and her necklace turned into a set of bow and arrows.

''Well...at least you do look hot. Go for your man'' Caroline pushed her outside her room and continued pushing her until they reached downstairs where Damon was waiting.

As she descended the stairs and he looked at her he looked awestruck. She simply looked beautiful.

''Shouldn't you 2 go?'' Caroline practically kicked them out of the house.

* * *

''So…tell me about yourself'' Damon asked as they sat down in a blanket in front of the lake. His icy blue eyes looked straight into her sea green-electric blue ones like if they were looking right into her soul.

''You first''Annabella hated this part of dates. The part of telling the boy about yourself.

''Okay. Erm…my family is from Mystic Fallls. I was born here along with my brother. We moved when we were young, having our father in the military. My parents died when I was about 8. Last year, Stefan and I came back. Your turn.'' He popped a popcorn into his mouth.

''I was adopted by the Gilberts when I was a newborn. When I was 12, I ran away and found out who my parents were , my _biological parents. _So from the time when I was 15 I started alternating between New York with my dad and here in Mystic Falls. It wasn't easy, you know? Living 2 lives. Anyways, when I was 14 I got a scholarship to a fashion designing school in New York in the one you graduated as if it was a normal high school at 16. When I was 16 it was that I met Melinda's dad. What we had in reality was a fling. He doesn't know about Mellie and I want to keep it that way,''Annabella finished and unsubconsciously leaned closer to him. She didn't hesitate, so there was no time to back out. Softly, she pressed her lips into his.

Though surprised by her action, Damon kissed back until they separated.

''Sorry?'' Anna asked sheepishly. Damon simply chuckled.

''You've got nothing to be sorry for.''Damon said as a few drops of rain fell.

''We should get inside. When it starts raining it really starts raining. ''Annabella thought of her Uncle Zeus and wished that he would stop the rain, even when she knew it was useless.

Quickly, they picked the blanket and the food they had prepared and surely, by the time they were going inside the house, it was already pouring rain outside.

* * *

''I think this one will last''Annna said standing from the side of the chimney looking at the recently lighted flames.

She walked over to the the couch where she and Damon had been eating and now were simply drinking wine.

Well, more like _had_ _been_ drinking wine.

''What do you want to talk about?'' Anna asked as she sat looking at him.

For a moment he didn't talk. He just leaned closer and Anna felt her heartbeat accelerating. ''Talk? Why when we can do this-''he stopped midsentence as he kissed her neck and started taking his own shirt off.

Anna smiled and ran upstairs with him chasing after her. It wasn't hard to know what would happen.

They arrived at the room that (or so he thought) was Anna's old one.

Anna sucked in her breath as Damon's hands ripped her shirt open exposing the little bikini top that soon was on the floor. He reached in with his hands cold. He gave them a slight squeeze making her moan. She pulled her shirt down and it joined the bikini top on the floor. She soon stripped off her shorts. The only thing now being between them being the lower part of the bikini and his pants.


End file.
